The present invention relates to rotary potentiometer sensors for detecting the angular position or movement of a rotary shaft.
Such sensors are frequently used in industrial devices and apparatus, in particular in motor vehicles, for determining the position or the movement of a rotary shaft, particularly in order to recopy this position or this movement remotely.
The accuracy of the indication supplied by a potentiometric sensor concerning the angular position or movemement of a rotary shaft is generally limited by the concentricity error between this shaft and the sensor. In fact, between the rotary part or rotor of the sensor and the shaft whose position or movement it is desired to know a homocinetic joint must be provided, which is disadvantageous in requiring space, complicating the assembly between the shaft and the sensor and exposes this joint to dust and different projections, particularly in the case where the potentiometric sensor is disposed under the bonnet of a motor vehicle, whence premature wear; thought has been given to protecting the joint, but this requires additional parts which increase the cost and space required.